Still A Little Girl
by Jadem1122
Summary: When Billy see's his daughter Rachel walk down the aisle to spend the rest of her life with Paul, Billy can't stop his feelings from overflowing, knowing that he did the best he could at raising his kids. This contains Father, Daughter fluff. Plz R


**SO THIS IS JUST A ONE SHOT ABOUT BILLY'S THOUGHTS AS WE REFLECTS OVER RACHEL'S LIFE. I HATED HOW NOTHING WAS REALLY SAID ABOUT RACHEL AND PAUL'S RELATIONSHIP. I REALIZE THAT MOST PEOPLE WILL PROB NOT READ THIS BCUZ THEIR IS SOO LITTLE FATHER DAUGHTER FLUFF, BUT IF YOU ARE THEN PLZ REVIEW! **

Billy's Pov

Billy had watched her play in the sand and build sandcastles when she was a little kid. She would run in and out the water, squealing in delight as the waves crashed into her and as the sand squished beneath her toes.

Rachel had always loved the beach.

He enjoyed taking the twins and spending one on one time with them, back in the days when the girls didn't mind spending time with their Father. When they idolized him, before he became paralyzed and could no longer chase them or give the girls piggyback rides anymore. Back in a time when things where so much simpler.

Now he stood on the beach and watched as his daughter got married.

He wasn't happy about it. But then again what Father would be? He just couldn't fathom why Paul had imprinted on Rachel. His daughter certainly deserved better then that hot headed buffoon who's temper was as easily lost as the Queen of hearts.

He had never wanted for any of his children to imprint. He had seen the way it affected the girls, the way Emily and Kim followed their imprints around, waiting on them hand and foot, doing whatever they could to please one another. He had been happy that Rachel was far away, an independent girl living in the city, going to college for a master in an art degree, Rachel had never needing a boyfriend to make her happy. She was too focused on her schoolwork to engage in such frivolous things.

His Rachel was always the more of the quiet type unlike her twin Rebbecca, who was loud and outgoing.

They where identical twins with completely opposite personalities. Rebbecca spent most of high school away on the weekends and parting at night and Rachel at home, looking after her younger brother and Father. But even though she tried to act as if everything was fine Billy knew she was hurting, still grieving after her late Mothers death.

Whenever he approached the subject with the two girls they immediately changed it. Both had been with her in the car when the accident happened and neither freely talked about it. They went to counseling and therapy,hoping that it would relieve their trauma. Billy tried his best to be there for them, while also maintaining a job, all the while raising two teenagers and six year old son by himself.

It was not an easy task for Billy. There had been many fights in the small red house in the Quileute Reservation.

The two girls fought like cat and dog over the simplest things, who stole whose shirt, mascara or purse. The twins always said such hateful things to each other and could have held a grudge for all eternity if he let them.

And yet they were the best of friends. Always relying on each other. Many nights they stayed up late at night gossiping over new found crushes and celebrities. Billy was glad, hopeful that he had done something right when raising the two.

He now thought that he did. Billy watched proudly as he saw his daughter dressed all in white, a spiting image of his wife Sarah. She smiled out into the crowd of friends as she descended down first beach, where Paul and her had ironically met.

Rachel grasped her fathers hand firmly as she wheeled him down the aisle. Rachel then leaned down and kissed her father on the cheek, while telling him that she loved him before standing next to the man where she would forever live with, a man who loved her more then life itself and who would do anything to make her happy.

Paul.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful, Billy only wished that his wife was here to see it. He wanted so badly for Sarah to see the girl that the nine year old tomboy with braces had matured into such a beautiful lovely young women, but as Billy saw the orange sunset flow over the sky blue ocean he was sure that even though she wasn't here, she was watching over them.

"Dad?" He heard his daughter call out. "Yes Rachel?" He asked, turning his gaze away from the scenery to look up her. She leaned down on her knees, not caring about whether her pale white gown got dirty or not and hastily wiped away at the tears flowing down her Father's face.

"Oh Dad please don't cry." The young girl begged. "I'm happy with Paul, and you'll still see me more now that I'm moving back home. I'll just be living with Paul that's all. I'm still going to be around the house to take care of you and Jake and_"

"Rachel stop." Billy ordered, ceasing the girl's frantic rant, a sad smile upon his lips. "It's not your job to take care of me. I get along just fine. I only want for you to be happy, go out and live your life and stop worrying about me."

"Alright." His daughter replied. "But I'm still going to call you everyday while Paul and I are on our honeymoon just to make sure you and Jake don't burn the house down or starve to death." She joked. He laughed along with her, enjoying their rare father daughter moment.

Suddenly Paul came into view and pecked Rachel swiftly on the cheek, saying that it was time to go. Billy watched as Rachel bit down on her lip, looking between the two men that she loved. "Go on Rachel, have fun." Billy said, half forcing the words out of his mouth, not wanting to think about what the two would be doing on their honeymoon although he knew nevertheless.

"I'm going to miss you Dad." She replied sadly. "Me too." He replied. She pecked him swiftly on the cheek and he watched as they drove off, he couldn't help the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

Billy knew that no matter how old his daughter became, she was always going to be his little girl, playing in the water and making sandcastles to him.

**AND SO THAT'S THE END. CHEESY? CORNEY? FLUFF OVERLOAD? PLZ TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, I JUST FEEL LIKE WRITING THIS FIC CUZZZ I MISS MY DAD, SURPRISINGLY I'M A TWIN TOO AND SO I CAN RELATE TO RACHEL ON THAT MATTER UNFORTUNATELY AN INCREDIBLY HOT GUY HASN'T IMPRINTED ON ME, ONE CAN ONLY HOPE LOL ANYWAY ENOUGH OF THIS JIBBERJABBER PLZ PLZ PLZ TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REMEMBER (A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding gift a reader can give) AND THAT'S WHAT IT'LL SAY IF YOU REVIEW SO PLZ DO!**


End file.
